Baby's First Steps
by justwriteandwriteandwrite
Summary: a little wobbly... he will fall a lot... he will probably cry sometimes... Much like Sam and Freddie's unsteady pattern of hate and love. They share one common interest though... little baby Connor


**BABY'S FIRST STEPS**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_"WAAAAAAH WAAH WAAAH WAAAAAH!"_

_A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning flitted across the sky, and the car came to a halt. A young boy of about eighteen, stepped out and squinted his eyes slightly. He noticed a bundle of clothes on the gravel and a shrieking sound drew his immediate attention. Closing the car door quickly, he made his way over._

_There was an abandoned baby on the side of the road, crying for his mama. _

_Freddie Benson looked around and found no sign of its mother or father anywhere. No other cars or people, he thought. Perfect. He picked up the squealing thing and hugged it close to his chest. It immediately stopped squirming and cuddled closer into his shirt. As the baby fell asleep in his arms, Freddie realized he had to find a new home for it as soon as possible. _

_No way was he going to raise this child as his own... _

* * *

**_One Month Later..._**

* * *

"WAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAA!"

"Shut the kid up will you?" Gibby demanded, covering his ears.

"His name is Connor, and he's probably hungry."

Freddie picked up little Connor and carried him into the kitchen where a bottle of milk was warming up. Thanks to his mother, who kindly offered to help him take care of the baby, he was actually kind of enjoying being a dad. It had it's perks.

Then it had it's downsides too.

"Aww, what's that horrible smell?" Gibby complained.

"It's just Connor," replied Freddie, scooping up the crying thing. "He needs a new diaper."

"Babies are hard work."

"You're telling me, Gib."

As his friend lazed on the couch, flicking through TV channels, Freddie took the baby into the bathroom to change his diaper. Aside from crying a lot and almost screaming the apartment walls down at times, Connor was a rather well-behaved infant. Gibby didn't really think so though. Every time he came over to visit, there the kid was, going purple in the face because he was either hungry, tired or in need of a change.

Freddie grinned and blew a raspberry on little baby Connor's belly button.

"Did you hear about the dance tonight?" Gibby called out.

"Yeah," he replied. "I think Carly and Sam are going. I wanted to, but Mom's busy covering for another nurse."

He walked out, nursing the baby boy in his arms. Connor stared at Gibby, who was frowning in disappointment. The baby drooled happily and smiled his infamous toothless grin. The one that babies often do. Freddie wiped the kid's chin and sat him down on the floor carefully.

The young man gave his friend a look that clearly said "not on your life, Gibson". Gibby suddenly grinned.

"Aw, come on, bro! Take one for the team!"

Freddie Benson sighed and rubbed his head, in the way he did when something just didn't seem like the right thing to do. Yes, Sam and Carly were his best friends. But he had Connor now, and he was solely responsible for this infant. There wasn't any way that he could take the baby with him to tonight's school dance.

Was there?

Slowly, both Gibby and Freddie's eyes dropped to Connor, who was banging his favorite stuffed animal on the ground with glee.

* * *

The music was pumping in the background whilst Gibby scanned the dancing teenagers for their friends. Freddie reached around and checked if Connor was still there in the baby capsule.

Against his better judgement, he'd decided to bring the baby with him.

"Oh my God, it's a baby!" One girl squealed. "Is it yours?"

Freddie looked at the cute girl and thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea of Gibby's, after all. He smiled at the squealing female, who smiled back just as widely.

"Yeah," he said, trying not to appear stupid. "This is Connor."

"Aw, he's just so adorable! I love babies! Can I hold him?"

All of a sudden, a swarm of girls were surrounding Freddie and Connor. It was like they had a sonar for babies or something. Although he couldn't be surprised. Connor WAS a cute bundle of drooling baby. He held out his hand and one young girl touched it and giggled.

"Fredward!" A loud voice yelled, and all the girls dispersed as quick as they had come.

"Oh, hey Sam," replied Freddie. "Great night for a party, don't you think?"

"It's alright, I guess. Hey! You brought little baby Connor!"

Connor's eyes widened and grinned another toothless grin, reaching his little hands for Sam. The blonde girl laughed and took him out of the capsule. he immediately snuggled into her chest and pulled one of her loose curls. Then without any hesitation, the baby sucked on the golden strand of hair.

Freddie couldn't help but smile at what was happening before him. It was evident Sam and Connor had a special connection.

"Yo, Benson," called Gibby, while dancing rather closely with a taller girl. "Check it out!"

"God, Gibby," said Carly, rolling her eyes. "Sam, did you see Ethan? He's really cute and-"

"No, I didn't!" Sam interrupted, and pointed down to baby Connor and jerked her head towards Freddie.

Carly giggled nervously and tickled the baby on his back and he drooled in response. She then walked over to Freddie, waving a hand in front of his face. The boy snapped to attention and realized that his best friend was standing next to him. He hugged her sideways and she laughed.

"Connor loves Sam," she commented. "Hey, why don't you ask her to dance?"

"What? Me and Sam? Are you crazy?" Freddie choked out, quickly.

"You like that she likes Connor, right? I KNOW you still have that crush on her. I can't STAND you two being all weird and stuff!"

Freddie watches intently as Sam lifts Connor into the air, playfully. He squeals a little, and then after being lowered back down, she grins. Her eyes always glittered when she saw the baby. Sam Puckett wasn't much of a baby person, not at all like those girls who swarmed them just before she showed up.

Connor just adored Sam and she couldn't keep away from his baby-like charm and cuteness.

"Ask her to dance with you," hissed Carly, and flounced off to find Gibby.

Maybe, he thought, just one dance. It's JUST a dance. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
